The Occupational Health Branch (OHB) of the California Department of Health Services (CDHS) proposes to continue to build on our thirteen years of experience in California for conducting traumatic occupational fatality surveillance, investigation and intervention activities using the fatality assessment and control evaluation (FACE) model. The objectives of the proposed California work-related injury fatality program (WRIF) are to identify work environments that place workers at high risk for fatal injury; identify the risk factors for these fatal injuries; and develop, disseminate and evaluate prevention strategies. Through an in depth analysis of data on interactions of the worker, the work environment, and work processes, the ultimate goal of the California WRIF program is to reduce the burden in California of traumatic occupational fatalities through the development of effective prevention measures. We seek to build upon our past experience in state-based fatality surveillance to increase the base of knowledge to prevent work-related injury deaths in California in the currently identified priority areas, as well as other occupations that we may identify as a result of data analysis or new prevention opportunities. Our long range goals are to develop prevention/intervention strategies aimed at reducing fatal injuries in the workplace. We propose a balanced program that includes occupational fatality surveillance, field investigation of priority category fatalities, and development and dissemination of preventive strategies. Specifically, we propose to continue to (1) implement a multisource surveillance system to identify all traumatic occupational fatalities occurring within a specific region (Los Angeles County) in a timely fashion to allow investigation of targeted fatalities. We will continue to utilize established data management and quality control systems to ensure timely reporting of required data elements to the NIOSH Data Center in a uniform and compatible format. (2) conduct on-site investigations of specific traumatic occupational fatalities using the NIOSH FACE investigative model. Our protocol with specific criteria and rationale for the selection of on-site investigations will continue to be employed. (3) develop and evaluate prevention strategies for reducing the incidence of traumatic occupational injuries and fatalities at the State level. Prevention strategies will include dissemination of our findings and prevention recommendations through hazard alerts (FACE Facts), publication of reports on the OHB Web site, and publication of a scientific publication summarizing our data and selected investigations to date. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]